The Package
by BookSessed
Summary: What happens when Poppy finds a mysterious package and it turns out to be dangerous? Will some of the Daybreakers be lost forever?
1. It's a remote!

**First Fanfic (:  
>Go easy on me please! I know it is really bad but, whatever!<br>Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World unfortunately. L.J. Smith does!**

"Guyyyyyyys!" shrieked Poppy from the downstairs lounge, while hitting a spoon against a saucepan, guaranteed to get everyone's attention. "Come down, quickly! There's something I need to show you!"  
>"Wha', Poppy, what the hell are you doing to us? It is 2 o'clock in the morning!" James screamed, being the first downstairs along with Jez and Morgead. They were clearly not sleeping when Poppy called them.<br>Nearly all of Circle Daybreak had come down the stairs by then, Rashel, Keller, Quinn, Jez, and Morgead looking around expecting danger. Seeing that it was just Poppy being Poppy, they straightened out of their defensive stances and glared at Poppy. Mary-Lynette walked towards Poppy.  
>"Poppy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" said Mary-Lynette tentatively as Poppy was still banging the spoon and saucepan. "And would you please stop doing that? I have a headache."<br>"Oh, right. Sorry!" Poppy said brightly, too brightly for a person that was awake at 2 o'clock in the morning.  
>"Well? Is there anything or did you just want to annoy the hell out of us? Because if you did, it worked." Said Ash, not being a morning person.<br>"Whatever. No, I woke you up so I could show you this!" Poppy held up a small object, small enough to fit inside the palm of your hand. It had a lot of buttons on it and flashed red every now and then.  
>"What is it?" Quinn said, eyeing the object suspiciously.<br>"It's a remote that lets you conjure anything you want! Watch!" Poppy screwed her eyes up in concentration while she thought of the thing she wanted. The rest of the Daybreakers watched in half annoyance and curiosity. When she opened her eyes, there, right in front of her was a huge stereo system with lots of fiddly buttons and dials. Along with it was stacks and stacks of CD's. Everyone gasped in surprise.  
>"Poppy, where did you get this?" Theirry said, obviously trying to keep calm. Poppy shrugged.<br>"I couldn't sleep so I went in the kitchen to drink some hot chocolate when I heard a noise at the front door. I opened it and there was no one there but there was a package, just there. I opened it and found the remote in it. I didn't know what it was so I decided to leave it until the morning until I saw the note."  
>Poppy said all of this so quickly, many of the Daybreakers were still trying to figure out what she just said when James, used to her hyperness, said "What did the note say?"<br>"It said,  
>Hold the remote<br>Make a wish  
>And see what happens next…"<br>"Woah, weird." Commented David.  
>"Who cares? Can we try?" said Morgead.<br>"Theirry, I think we should check that it is safe before we try to do anything with it." Said Hannah, practical as always.  
>"Yes, I agree. Can you do that Thea and Gillian?" Theirry said.<br>"Um, yeah I guess. But there is no way I can concentrate while I'm so tired. Can we do this in the morning?" Gillian said while Thea nodded along tiredly.  
>"Of course. Meanwhile, I am going to stay awake and study this remote." Said Theirry.<br>"I'll stay with you." Said Hannah with a sweet smile.  
>Keller and Galen stayed behind with Theirry and Hannah while all of the other Daybreakers shuffled upstairs to their rooms. Little did they know that that would be the last time for a while that they would see them. As themselves, anyway…<p>

**Pleeeeeeease please please review! Give me advice on what to do next! I will update soon with your ideas! **

**(:**


	2. Who are these People?

**Updated quickly! This is the next chapter and is set at a more reasonable hour the next day.  
>I don't own the night world.. blah.. blah <strong>

**James POV**

We all had waked up fairly late after our excitement in the morning. Poppy was already up when I woke so I went downstairs to try and find her. I found her in the kitchen, drinking some blood. I grabbed a packet and joined her sitting down on the stools.

"Hi Jamie!" she said.

"Hi Popps. Is anyone else awake yet?" I said.

"No, not yet. I thought Galen, Keller, Theirry and Hannah might still be awake, but they weren't. I guess they got bored or tired. So I haven't seen anyone yet." She said.

Rashel and Jez walked in together, talking and laughing.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Poppy said.

"I'm alright. I couldn't really go to sleep after that because of Morgead's damn snoring so I just listened to some music." Jez said, looking like she was ready to lie down right there on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, okay then. Have you seen Keller or Galen? They are usually awake really early to go out for a run." asked Poppy.

"Nope. I checked in the training room as well and Keller wasn't there. They probably just slept really late or something. Have you seen Theirry or Hannah? They are usually awake as well, doing paperwork or whatever." Rashel said.

"No. I went past their office on my way down and there was no one in there." I said.

"Oh, well." Poppy said, shrugging.

It wasn't until later, when everyone woke up and had breakfast that anyone noticed the 4 missing people. We searched everywhere but couldn't find them anywhere. We started to get worried when Morgead remembered the remote.

"Hey, where's the remote as well? They were studying it, weren't they?" Morgead questioned.

"Do you think something has happened to them? Or they might have just gone out." Mary Lynette asked worriedly.  
>Ash patted her arm and said soothingly,<br>"I'm sure nothing's happened. They most likely just went to the store or something."

"I have a really bad feeling about this. I'm sure Thea would agree as well. Something's not right." Gillian said, while Thea looked sick alongside her.

"Wait! I can see them! They're coming in the limo." Quinn shouted.  
>Everyone rushed to the window where Hannah, Theirry, Galen and Keller were getting out. Keller was wearing a white, billowy dress with white ballet pumps and a simple flower necklace. Hannah was wearing a short, black minidress with stylishly ripped tights and snakeskin boots. Theirry was wearing baggy jeans hanging extremely low on his hips with a black hoodie with graffiti style writing on it. Galen was wearing a suit looking extremely sharp. Hannah and Galen were holding hands while Keller and Theirry had their faces so close to each other, it was obvious that they were together. Galen whispered something to the shocked guard and the gates opened. They were nearly to the front door when the commotion started.<p>

"Wait, what?" said Eric.  
>"Have I missed something?" said David.<br>"What the hell…" I said  
>"WTF is going on?" said Jez and Morgead.<br>Rashel and Quinn just had a shocked expression on their faces while Thea and Gillian were looking sicker by the second.

Galen opened the front door and said screamed that shocked them all.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

**Oohhhhh, Galen, scream much!**

**Pleeeeeaseeeee review and I promise I will update soon, but only if you review!  
>Please!<br>Please!  
>Please!<br>**

**(:**


	3. Evil?

**Wow! 2 chapters in one day! **

**I do not own the night world, but I should (:**

"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Galen screamed _

**Poppy POV**

"Galen, what are you talking about? You know who we are. I'm Poppy; this is James, Rashel, Quinn, Gillian, David, Maggie, Delos, Thea, Eric, Jez, Morgead, Ash and Mary Lynette. Can't you remember?" I asked in confusion.

"SO WHY ARE YOU IN _MY _HOUSE?" Galen shouted.

"What the hell? This isn't even your house." Morgead said.

"Excuse me?" Galen said, deadly calm now, but scarier than when he was shouting.

"I said, THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE. IT IS THEIRRY'S." Morgead said, oblivious to Galen's glares.

"Huh. I wish." Theirry mumbled. Wait, Theirry. Mumbling? Something's wrong here.

"Will you just shut up and leave already? My boyfriend has high blood pressure already." Hannah said with a completely un-Hannah like stare that could stop an army.

"Guys, are you okay? Seriously? Where is the remote?" Jamie said.  
>Galen's face paled.<br>"How do you know about that?" he whispered, looking around as if expecting someone to jump out from behind the doors.

"Ohmigod! I was the one who found it, idiot! Now give it back!" I said.

"Guys, let's just calm down and talk about this rationally." Mary Lynette said, always the cool and collected one while the rest of us were freaking out.

"You have 5 minutes to pack your things and get out of our house before I call my guards and have them release the hounds on you!" Galen screamed, looking like he was about to have a brain haemorrhage.

So we had no choice but to pack up and leave. After we were a very safe distance away from Galen's hearing range and settled in a hotel, the questions started.  
>"So, this is bad. Galen thinks he's Theirry, Hannah's turned all nasty, Keller's turned into fricking Illiana and Theirry's just turned weird. But, at least we have each other, right!" I said, trying to raise their glum spirits.<p>

"You're wrong."

"Come on Jez, it's not tha-"

"No, what I meant is that we also have… the remote!" Jez said with a smug look at all of us.  
>I was the closest to Jez so I snatched it out of her hands. "Where did you get this?" I asked."<p>

"I learnt a few things when I was with the gang. One of them being pickpocketing." Jez said with a smile that would give children nightmares.

"So, we have each other and the remote and money. But the hotel employees are getting suspicious that a bunch of teenagers just showed up and asked for rooms. I mean, they are gonna notice when we don't go to school and stuff." Said Jamie.

"We can just go out during the day. It's fine!" I said, as I knew none of us wanted to go to school, our own personal hell (apart from Mary Lynette of course). They all heaved a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into yawns. "How about we just think about this in the morning?" I said.  
>The rest all made sounds of agreements and prepared for bed. Jamie and I were sharing with Ash and Mary Lynette. I turned around to Jamie and asked him<br>"Is everything going to be okay Jamie?"

"Of course Poppy. Of course." He whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. I then fell asleep, feeling safe in my soul mate's arms.

_~The next day~_

We all ordered room service and sat in our rooms eating. After we were done, I called a meeting in our room.

"I think we need to figure out what this remote really is first." I said. "Can you do that now Thea and Gillian?"  
>Thea and Gillian shook their heads and exchanged a loaded look.<br>"What is up with you two? Are you okay?" I said worriedly. Thea spoke up first.

"That remote is evil. The energy coming from it is all wrong. It feels… dark." Thea glanced at the remote I was holding then quickly looked away. "We think that is why the others have been acting so weird. The more you use it or have prolonged contact with it, it changes you. The four of them were touching it and using it so their personalities all merged together. There was something about it in one of my spell books." I quickly chucked the remote onto the bed.

"Well, is there a way to fix it?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, but it is extremely dangerous…"

**Ooohhh, what are they going to have do? Will the 4 ever be normal again? **

**Seriously, PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously. Please. **

**(:**


	4. Hunter

**OMG! 3 chapters! I didn't plan of this but yay anyway!**

**I do not own the awesome Night World but I really wish I did!**

"_Yes, but it is extremely dangerous…" said Gillian._

**James POV**

"Why? What do you have to do?" I asked gently, as the poor girl was obviously scared to death. Instead, Thea spoke up,

"We have to find the person who made this remote and then get him to destroy it. But the person who made it is Hunter Redfern. He made it with a team of highly trained specialists in this subject but got double crossed by one of them, who stole it. However, they stole it before it was finished being made, hence the personality swaps. They realised this and sold it on before Hunter could find it. Of course, that person was killed and Hunter has been searching for it ever since. Every witch knows this tale and the spell book says if you find it, run away. Fast. There is supposedly a cure to whatever happens but only Hunter knows it. We then get him to destroy it, because he's the only one that understands it properly. Think of it as being attuned to him and won't work properly for anyone else. I'm scared that if we bring the remote to Hunter, he will just keep it for himself and not tell us the cure. Whatever happens, we must cure Theirry, Hannah, Galen and Keller. We just have to."

We were all watching with an expression of dread when Thea stopped talking. The seriousness of our situation finally sunk in with me and I understood why the others were so freaked. It would take ages to find Hunter, and even if we found him quick, he would probably laugh in our faces and get someone to kill us all for bothering him.

**Poppy POV**

Who is this Hunter Redfern guy anyway? And why is everyone looking like they want to run away and never come back? God, overreaction much? James heard this and looked at me. He held my hand so tight it went numb. 

_~Later~_

Oh. Ash and Quinn just explained who Hunter was and why he's so bad. I didn't know he tried to kill Quinn and Rashel! He is horrible! Oh god! We are so screwed…

**James POV**

I just want to pick up Poppy and run away from all of this craziness. How can I keep her safe! We are all doomed and most likely going to die. Great.

**Rashel POV**

No. Please. This CANNOT be happening. If I see Hunter again, I think I will go crazy and just try to kill him before anyone can stop me. Quinn heard this through our soul mate bond.  
><em>I will help you.<br>_We shared a grim smile and gripped hands, together forever, as one.

**Morgead POV**

If Hunter is half as bad as his daughter, we are SO messed up even thinking about trying to talk to him. I've heard he is worse than that cow Lily, so, Oh crap.

**Gillian POV**

I don't know who this Hunter is but just keep me away from that damned remote. It is just pure evil! I shuddered.

**James POV**

After everyone had finished their internal panicking, I called for a meeting in our bedroom and worked out what we are going to do next.

"Guys, I am sorry Rashel and Quinn for making you do this, but we need to go to the enclave again…" I said.


	5. Here we come Boston!

**Okay, this is getting kinda ridiculous. 4 chapters in one day! Oh, well!**

**I don't own Night World :(**

_"Guys, I am sorry Rashel and Quinn for making you do this, but we need to go to the enclave again…" James said. _

**James POV**

There was silence for a moment before Rashel started screaming her head off. She just completely lost control and started shouting "No way! No DAMN way! We are not going to that stupid place again where so many people nearly died! NO WAY!"

Eventually, she had to be taken out of the room to calm down with Quinn, who was looking a little shaky himself. After they had come back, I continued to speak.  
>"I am so sorry Rashel but we have to. It's the only way to make the others themselves again. You can stay if you want to but we could use your knowledge of the layout."<p>

"No. If all of you are going, I go too. I'm sorry for losing control there. It won't happen again." Rashel said without any emotion in her voice. Quinn moved closer to her. "But I'm warning you now, do not leave me alone with Hunter unless you want him dead."

"Warning noted." I said hastily. "Quinn, you know how to get there, don't you?"

"Yes. We just have to go to Boston docks and then I can find my way from there. Where are we going to get a boat?"

"We can just buy one. We all have credit cards right?" Everyone nodded. "Sorted. Pack your bags and we will leave in the morning. Everyone okay with that?" Everyone nodded again.  
><em><br>~The Next Day~_

**Morgead POV**

We had just arrived in Boston when we saw her. Her. The one who nearly killed Jez. Lily Redfern. **(A/N I know she's supposed to be dust from Jez's blue fire but, oh well! I need her in this story) **The others saw her before I did, which is just as well because Ash and Quinn (even though he looked like he wanted to go and kill her himself) held me back while I struggled against them, trying to get to her.

"Let go of me!" I squirmed against their firm grip. Then, Jez was at my side, telling me to calm down and we can go and talk to her rationally. She placed her hand on my cheek and I stopped struggling. James nodded at Ash and Quinn and they reluctantly let go, but clearly ready for another fight.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's just go and ask her if she's seen Hunter recently." To make it non-threatening for her, James, Poppy, Ash and Delos went to her.

**Poppy POV**

We were walking towards Lily Redfern and were about 5 feet away when she sensed us. She turned around and made a feral noise and slipped into a crouch, which scared us, all, but we were clever enough not to show it. Ash, being the main speaker, stepped forward and said "Calm down. We are not going to hurt you. We just want to talk to you."

She stopped crouching but still ha her teeth bared. "What do you want?"

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" Jamie said. "Then we can talk more freely anyway."  
>Lily stopped baring her teeth long enough to say<br>"Follow me. I know somewhere we can talk."  
>I motioned for the others to follow but Lily stopped me saying "No, just us today." She smiled in the creepiest way imaginable than carried on walking.<p>

_Listen out for us. Try not to worry; I'm sure we will be fine. _I sent this telepathically to all the vampires, who would no doubt tell the others. I gave one more reassuring glance at them before I set off after Jamie, Ash and Delos.

Lily led us to an abandoned café with flickering lights and filthy tables. We all slid into one of the booths. "So, what do you want?" Lily got straight to the point.

"We want to know if you have seen Hunter recently. We need him for something important and it would help us a lot if you could tell us where he is." James said in the most respectful voice he could muster in the pressurised situation.  
><em>Get ready to run or fight. <em>James sent this to me, Ash and Delos telepathically. We all changed our positions subtly.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Ash said, trying to be polite.

"No, I haven't seen him at all."

"Oh, like you expect us to believe that! We know you're his favourite person! He tells you everything." Delos burst out. We all looked at him, shocked and afraid that Lily would kill him right there but she surprised us all by laughing. Albeit a nasty one but still.

"Not any more. He disowned me after I failed to capture/kill the Wild Power. Jez." Lily said sarcastically. "The last I heard he was heading to the enclave and trying to do the whole blood feast fiasco again. I mean, did he run out of ideas or something. Seriously? Whatever, he can do what he wants. I am perfectly fine without him anyway. Better, in fact!"

"So we still have to go to the enclave." Jamie murmured.

"Yes. And you have to fight. They have doubled the security." Lily said.

"Why are you telling us all this?" I said.

"Because I feel nice today. And that man needs to be taken down. I'm assuming you're going to do that?" Lily asked.

"Eventually, yes." Delos said.

"Well, good luck then." Lily said.  
>We all got up to leave before I turned around and said, "Thank you. For this and everything. You didn't have to tell us anything but you did. Willingly as well!"<p>

Lily said so softly "Is the Wild Power with you? Jez?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Tell her I'm sorry. She'll know what I mean. And that boy. Please." She whispered.

"Of course. Thanks once again. Bye."

I fell into step with the rest. "So, where to now?"

"Get the others and head to the enclave. Be prepared for everything and anything." Ash said.

We clued in the others about Hunter when we reached them. Without a word, we headed towards the port. I don't know about the others, but I had a terrible sense of foreboding as we got nearer.

**Oooooh, will they survive? Will anyone die? (Uh, probably not)**

**Next chapter soon!**

**Review  
>PLEASE<strong>

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**(:**


	6. Get ready to fight

**This is getting real weird now. 5 chapters! 5! I am probably making up for the week because I might not be able to update during the week but I promise I will try!**

**I don't own night world (sigh)**

_Without a word, we headed towards the port. I don't know about the others, but I had a terrible sense of foreboding as we got nearer._

**Poppy POV**

We boarded the boat we bought with our credit cards with Quinn, Rashel and Ash at the front, steering and directing and the rest of us in the back, sitting and waiting nervously. We had come up with a plan that as soon as we could see the enclave, we would slow down and try to surprise them by turning all of our lights off. The only problem was the loud engines.

"Hey! We are getting near now. Turn the lights off and all the fighters come up here!" Quinn said as quietly as he could. James, Morgead, Jez, Delos and I went up.

"So, I think that the fighters should go first, and knock out any guards that could hear us coming before they can raise the alarm."

"The guards are most likely werewolves, so I have some silver swords and stuff we can use. As Lily said they have stepped up their security, we can't rule out the possibility of vampires guarding. I have stakes and swords for that, and I will divide it equally between us." Rashel said, deep in concentration.

"We need a sign for when we are in trouble and when it is safe for the others to come up out of the boat. It needs to be something quiet as well." I said.

"How about we just send a telepathic message, but make sure that it is only to us and not anyone else?" suggested Ash.

"Yeah, okay." I said, while Rashel got out all her weapons and started to divide them up equally. I ran downstairs using vampire speed and quickly explained the plan before running back upstairs again. The weapons were split and I picked one pile. "Ready?" I asked breathlessly.

"Ready." They all said together. I could see the island more clearly now, and also the amount of security there was.

"There is so much more people!" Rashel said while Quinn looked all around the enclave for a place to dock without too many people noticing. The only one was the main one, which had around 15 people guarding it. We were fast approaching them now, and I had no doubt that they could hear the engine. We tensed and got ready to jump out.

"_NOW!" _Quinn shouted while we all jumped out of the boat. Mary Lynette ran out and tied the boat so it wouldn't float away, then quickly sprinted back down. I ran down to take out the nearest guard, who turned out to be a vampire. I lunged with the stake and pierced her back while she was pirouetting. I left it there so she wouldn't be able to get it out. I didn't bother looking around for the others as I could hear them fighting. I quickly moved forward about 5 metres before another guard stopped me. This one was a werewolf. I grabbed one of the iron swords and knocked him out with the flat edge by hitting it against his chin and then head.

_Need any help? _ I asked the others.

_All done here. _Quinn and Rashel replied.

_Me too. _James said.

_Clear here. _Ash and Morgead said.

We waited for a while to hear Jez. Nothing came.

_Jez! _I screamed frantically. _Jez, where are you! _

**Ooooooh, where is Jez? Is she okay? Are the others okay?**

**Find out soon!**

**Will you pretty please review!**

**Seriously, I have had 35ish visitors but only 2 people who actually review! **

**Be nice!**

**(:**


	7. Captured

**I update quite fast don't I? **

**(:**

**Night World isn't mine :(  
>Anyway, on with the story!<strong>

_Jez! I screamed frantically. Jez, where are you?_

**Poppy POV**

We all looked at each other before running to the boat at a flat out sprint. We all got there in about 10 seconds. Morgead carried on running past us and down the stairs to see if Jez was there. We were about to follow him when he came up and shouted "The others! They're not there!"

I felt sorry for Delos, as his soul mate was human and lost, but at the same time glad that my Jamie was here with me.

"Stop." I said, as we had started to panic and become a chaotic bunch. "We need to figure out a plan. We can't just storm in there and demand to know where the others are." I looked at Delos when I said this, as he was clearly going to this for his Maggie. He averted his gaze.

"I think we should all stick together. We can't afford to lose any more people than we already have." Rashel said.

"I agree. We can take the front entrance because that is where they would least be expecting us to go. From there we can go upstairs and trash as many rooms as possible. Together. Obviously, we can expect to find many more guards, but we will have skill and the element of surprise on our side. We can gang up on them as well. Until we find anyone who would be able to give us answers and take us to the others, we will just carry on with what we are doing. Okay? " Quinn said. The way he kept saying together made me think that he cared about us and the others more than he liked to admit.

"Okay!" We all chorused.

**Mary Lynette POV**

Oh god. My head is pounding and this disgusting, wet and damp place doesn't help it. I groaned slightly as I rolled over and my head touched the dirty pillow. Where am I? What the hell just happened? I tugged on my wrists, trying to loosen the chains that bound me, but to no avail. The last thing I remember is all of us waiting anxiously for the rest in the boat and the lights suddenly going off. Then I felt someone's hand over my mouth and hitting me over the head. Very hard. I tried to kick my attacker's shins **(hehe XD) **but it was too late and the black darkness swallowed me. The next thing I know, I'm here! I miss Ash. Where is he? I tugged on the silver cord. No reply. I hope he is okay…

**Morgead POV**

"_Jez?" _I asked telepathically, just like I had been doing every 5 seconds. But this time I felt something wonderful and magical. There was a tugging on the silver cord that binds us, just like every soul mate.  
><em>"Jezebel?" <em>I asked more urgently. I could feel the effort she was putting into this, but her reply still came.

"_Don't call me Jezebel, Morgy." _ I walked out the room I was currently trashing.

"_Oh Jez! You're okay!" _

"_Of course I am, idiot. I am a Redfern."_

"_Where are you? I'll come and get you quick."_

"_I don't know. It's dark, but I can still see with my vampire powers. Mare and Thea are with me, chained to beds, but they haven't woken up yet. I can smell damp, so it is probably a cellar or a basement. Come and get me quickly. But make sure you stay safe. I love you."_

"_Don't worry, I'm coming. I love you too." _ I quickly got the others and filled them in on my conversation with Jez. Apparently, Rashel knew this place very well. But I didn't have time to concentrate on what that meant; I had to fine my Jezebel. Rashel and Quinn led us to a set of stairs leading downwards. We ran there and were about to take the first step where a voice from behind us said

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." said Hunter Redfern.

**Oooooooh, its Hunter! What on earth is Rashel going to do to him! **

**Next chapter soon! Maybe even today. **

** review and I will love you forever and ever! **

**(:**


	8. Memories

**Another day, another chapter!**

**I don't own Night World. Whatever. **

**Rashel POV**

I saw his horrible blood red hair and clean, smooth face and it all came flooding back. My mother, Timmy, everything. But this time, I kept my cool on the outside, even if I was going crazy on the inside. Quinn didn't. He launched himself at Hunter, and I can't really blame him. I let him get in a few good swipes at Hunter's face before hooking my arms around his waist and dragging him back. His hair was flopping into his eyes, unkempt and I smoothed it back. I smiled and held his hand before we faced Hunter again. He was watching all of this with an amused expression and he waved away the guards that had started to advance.

"Quinn. Lovely to see you again. You always were a delightfully bloodthirsty creature." He smirked. Quinn just stared with that icy look that he was so famous for. Hunter's smirk widened.

"Rashel. It is hard to believe that you're not a vampire with enough strength to pull Quinn away. Of course, it might be because you're his soul mate." He said the last word with a sneer in his voice. I just stayed silent, refusing to take part in his sick mind games.

"Well, as lovely as this has been, I'm afraid I am going to have to cut this little reunion short. I am a rather busy man. You know, places to go, people to see." He kept his tone light and conversational, but there was a definite edge to it. We all tensed as we tried to take in his words.

"Where are the others? What have you done with them?" Ash asked with a shaky voice that barely concealed his anger at Mary Lynette being taken.

"All in good time. I believe Rashel is familiar with this particular room anyway. Lovely walls aren't they?" he said. I could feel my cheeks losing colour and my expression changing from one to cool indifference to barely masked horror.

"What do you want with them?" Morgead asked with a razor sharp tone.

"Nothing! They were snooping around on my island, so they should be properly punished of course. Nothing out of order or unbelievable." he said, with mock outrage in his voice.

_Guys, this is pointless. We can stand here arguing for the rest of our lives and it wouldn't make a difference. We need something. A distraction. _I got this from Quinn's mind and I nodded almost imperceptibly.

_We have the remote… _said Poppy. _We need to manifest something big, loud and guaranteed to make a mess. An elephant! In the other side of the house of course. _

_But isn't it dangerous? _said Delos. _It turned Galen and Hannah and Keller and Thierry completely different. _

_Surely one time won't hurt? _Poppy reasoned. _I won't do it because I've done it already, so I think James should. Agreed?_

_Agreed. _We all chorused. While this conversation was happening, Hunter was still going on about always being fair and never punishing for any reason.

_On three. 1, 2, 3. _From the corner of my eye I could see James squeezing his eyes shut with concentration and hearing the commotion on the other side of the house. We looked at Hunter's shocked face as the guards ran off to see what the noise was. I took advantage of their absence and right hooked Hunter before kicking him and knocking him out with my _bokken_. He fell to the ground and we all rushed downstairs. I was the first one to the door, but I hesitated at the handle. This was where all of those girls were kept. Would they still have the same chains, and awful cots lined up all around the room? Or have they changed it especially for us, with different materials for different species, therefore different weaknesses? Poppy barged past me, oblivious to my internal panicking and opened it before flipping the light switch. We heard the shocked cries of the others, and I knew we had succeeded. In this task anyway. I hung around the side while the Daybreakers were reunited with their soul mates and friends, feeling a bit out of place. I could see James and Poppy hugging Gillian and Thea. I wish Keller was here. She would have been a good lookout and would be able to sense someone coming from a mile away. That reminded me, this was nice and all, but we had to get out of here quick if we were going to capture Hunter to explain about the remote.

"Guys!" I called. "Everyone! We need to get out of here and grab Hunter before going back to Boston. He is the only one that can give us any answers."

"Come on, quickly." Morgead said as he was helping Jez up. Soon, everyone was out of those god-awful cots and ready to go.

"Right, original fighters plus Thea and Gillian with us at the front. The rest of you follow behind." Poppy commanded. We all complied and headed upstairs. Hunter was still lying there, and David and Eric picked him up. There were only a few guards on the way back to the boat, which we took care of easily. The house was very quiet on this end as everyone was trying to get the elephant out and wondering how on earth it had got in here in the first place. We all piled up on the boat, checked everything was okay before we started the engine and rode away from the enclave. I looked to my side, where Hunter was lying, chained up. I kicked him once in the face before turning my back on him. This man wasn't worth my time or energy.

We rode away and could soon see the lights of the Boston seafront. Sooner or later we were there and we all unloaded off the boat. Ash picked Hunter up and we headed to the nearest hotel. The desk clerk thought it was weird that we were carrying a man, but Quinn just shrugged and said  
>"Rough night. Girlfriend dumped him."<p>

We all went to our separate rooms and settled in bed when Hunter woke up. He was in the boy's room and the girls were next to him. Eric ran in to say he woke up and James wanted the girls in there. We walked in and saw them all sitting in a circle talking! Me and Jez went to the front, totally suspicious and letting it show on our faces.

"Why are you talking to him civilly? He doesn't deserve that." I said with a voice as cold as ice.

James spoke up. "Hunter here says he will tell us the cure for Hannah, Thierry, Galen and Keller. If we do something for him in return…"


	9. Decisions, Decisions

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! I was just completely stuck for ideas and a bit lazy (:**

**Thank you to an Cheo an Glen for giving me ideas and moral support :D**

**Anyway, I don't own night world. :P**

**On with the story!**

_James spoke up. "Hunter here says he will tell us the cure for Hannah, Thierry, Galen and Keller. If we do something for him in return…"_

_Jez POV_

"What does that snake want?" Rashel asked from across the room. I felt so bad for her, having to go through all of this again.

"Excuse me!" Hunter said with mock outrage. "I do not have to be treated like this. I can just call my guard right now, and I will if I don't get any respect." James pointedly looked at Quinn, who took Rashel's hand and walked out of the room.

"Right then. So, what do you want in return?" James asked, trying to settle us all as we had started to talk amongst ourselves.

"I know how you found out where I was. It was Lily, wasn't it?" Hunter said. Our silence was all he needed to realise the truth. "All I want is from you is to tell me where she is and I won't ask anything else from you."

Some people, especially Poppy, were looking uncomfortable. Then James saw my face and said to Hunter, "Do you mind I we have a little bit of time, to talk and decide things?"

"Not at all. It is not like I can go anywhere." Hunter said graciously with a little rattle of the chains around him. We all filed out of the room to the adjoining room.

"This is great! We can just tell him where that cow is hiding and we will get Hannah, Thierry, Keller and Galen back!" I exclaimed. Poppy again looked uncomfortable. "Poppy, what is up with you?"

"Lily told me to say something to you, after everyone else had left. I forgot before with all the drama, but I remember now. She wanted to apologize to you and Morgead for being so horrible. She seemed very sincere to me." Poppy said in a voice barely above a whisper. Well. Could I really believe her? The old me would have had no hesitation in giving her up, but I wasn't like that anymore.

_What should we do? _ I asked Morgead through our soulmate bond. For once, I let down my defences and showed him how vulnerable and confused I felt. He immediately tried to console me.

_Don't worry, love. Everything will work out. I think we should give her up. It might be the only way to get the others back. _He sent back to me. We looked at each other in silent agreement. I didn't want to, but it was the only way.

"I still think we should tell Hunter." I was immediately met by protests from mainly Poppy and James. "No, hear me out. It might be the only way to get the others back. We need to get them back quickly too. Who knows how long it would take to find a different way, if there even is one?" I reasoned. I could tell the others were considering it.

"I agree with Jez. Who knows what they are doing to the mansion right now? They might have packed up and moved somewhere else for all we know." Rashel said, speaking for the first time. Poppy and James looked like they were silently communicating like me and Morgead were.

"Fine. But we are not happy about this at all." James said. We all filed back into the room and took the same seats we were sitting in before, plus Rashel and Quinn standing by me and Morgead.

"We'll do it." Poppy said simply.

Hunter smiled a sick smile. "Excellent. Will you unchain me now, as we are allies?"

"No. You are still very dangerous and we don't trust you." James said with a voice like steel. "You are just helping us and we are helping you. Nothing more."

"Fair enough. Now, tell me what you know about Lily's whereabouts." Hunter said.

"She is hanging around Boston, in the dirty places which don't draw any attention. She lives above a disgusting café, which is right near the pier." I said without any hesitation. Hunter smiled again.

"Perfect. Now, do you want to know the cure for them?" Hunter said.

"Yes!" Poppy said.

"You have to have many ingredients for a potion that they have to drink. These include different plants which, conveniently, you can find right here, in Boston. You will also need a number of crushed crystals to put around the place they will drink it. I will give you a list later. The only catch is that you need four witches to do this." Hunter said.

Wait, four witches? We only have three…

"This is great! We can go to my old house and get Phil to help us!" Poppy squealed.

"Popps, are you sure? He said he didn't want anything to do with the Night World." James asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he would help us if I told him I needed him. Besides, it's not like we have any other choice. We have to act like Thea doesn't know about Night World, so we can't get in touch with Blaise." Poppy said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then. I guess we are taking a trip to Los Angeles." James said.

**Oooooh, will Phil help them? I just had to put him in here, he is amazing! (:**

**Pleeeeeeease review! **


	10. Back Home

**Hiiiiiiiiii (:**

**I updated fairly fast..? :D**

**I do not own the amazing Night World. . . **

_"Well, then. I guess we are taking a trip to Los Angeles." James said._

**Poppy POV**

We left for my old home town the next day, deciding we would all work better if we were well rested and ready for the next day. I slept late last night, excited about finally seeing Phil and wondering if he would help us. Hopefully he would! We got there quite soon **(A/N since I don't live in America, I have no idea how long it takes to get from Boston to Los Angeles, but let's say it is a few hours) **and soon we were driving through the familiar roads and paths to my house. Time felt unreal to me now, as I anticipated the sight of my twin brother.

"I think that I should go in, maybe with Thea, Gillian or Mary-Lynette. Just in case Poppy's parents are there. You guys know she is supposed to be dead." James said gently. The truth is, I had forgotten, but maybe on a subconscious level I realised that I would never be able to see my mother and Cliff again.

"How about all three of us go in with you?" Mary-Lynette said softly.

"Of course. We would be happy to help." Thea and Gillian said.

They got out of the car while Quinn went to the front seat and parked the family sized car on the other side of the road. I watched James, Thea, Gillian and Mary-Lynette walk up to the door and knock. James stood at the front flanked by the three girls. Phil opened the door and looked mildly surprised. God, he'd grown! He looked so much more mature and older than when James and I had left him.

He looked sleepy, as if he had just got up and his usually perfect hair was in disarray. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt with tracksuit bottoms. James said a few words and Phil nodded in reply. Even with my vampire abilities, I couldn't hear their conversation. James looked relieved and motioned for all of us to follow him inside. I was the first one outside of the car and I jogged over to where they were all standing in the doorway.

"Phil." I whispered, overcome with emotion for my twin brother.

"Poppy!" He cried. I launched myself into his arms and he hugged me back. I could feel my tears dripping down my face and I quickly wiped my eyes before Jamie got worried. I stepped out of Phil's embrace and looked behind him.

"Is anyone else at home?" I asked him, half scared and half hopeful.

"No, Mom and Cliff are on holiday in the Bahamas. You timed this right. They will be coming back in 2 weeks." Phil replied, with a much gruffer voice than normal, I noted.

"Right. Can we come inside please?" I asked.

"Why are you asking? You know that this is still your home." Phil replied.

We all filed inside and crowded into the small but cosy living room.

"So, I'm guessing this isn't just a social call." Phil said, looking around at everybody.

"You're guessing right. This is Rashel and Quinn, Jez and Morgead, Ash and Mary Lynette, Gillian and David, Thea and Eric, Maggie and Delos. They are all soulmates, like me and Poppy. We are part of an organization called Circle Daybreak…" James explained and told him the whole story. To Phil's credit, he only looked mildly surprised when we told him this and only interrupted once.

"Wait, Hunter agreed to help you?" Phil said.

"Yes, but at a price. We had to sell Lily out." James said grimly.

"How come you don't look surprised at any of this?" I asked, knowing he was most likely to answer me.

Phil looked uncomfortable. "I had been having dreams about this kinda thing. That's why I wasn't surprised when you showed up on my doorstep. I had a feeling I was going to see you again."

"Only very powerful witches can do that, and you weren't even trained from the beginning." Thea said, sounding impressed.

A phone started to ring, startling everyone. James looked sheepish as he fished it out of his pocket.

"Not sure who would be ringing me now…" James said and then trailed off as he looked at the caller ID. He answered the mobile in his hand and said very tensely, "Hello? Yes? What! Why are you telling us this now? Yes, we are grateful… Yes. Fine. Goodbye."

"Who was that Jamie?" I asked.

James looked grim. "Hunter. He said he just realised that the 4th witch has to be a girl, not a boy. Which means that Phil can't do it for us."

"But… What are we going to do now!" Thea exclaimed.

That was when we heard the doorbell. I looked at Phil, who looked confused.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Maggie asked.

"No…" Phil said.

Thea went to go and open the door. The voice I heard was one of the last ones I was expecting.

"Hello, sister. I had a feeling you might need my help." Blaise said.

**Ooooooooooh, Blaise is back!**

**Thanks to Paranormalcy for giving me the idea of Blaise coming back! (:**

**Please Review! It will make you feel good and happy!**

**(:**


	11. Spell Time!

**Ohmygod! I just saw that this is my 11****th**** chapter! Ahhh, I'm so proud of my first fanfic! (:**

**I do not own the night world… blah…blah **

_"Hello, sister. I had a feeling you might need my help." Blaise said._

**Thea POV**

Blaise. She was back. Here. In front of me. And she sounded almost… nice?

"Wow. I know I'm beautiful, but there is no need to stare." Blaise said haughtily. Nope, still the same Blaise.

I hugged her warmly and said "I have missed you so much! What are you doing here!"

"I told you, I had a feeling you might need my help. Oooh, who is that?" Blaise said, referring to Morgead at the end, while Jez put herself protectively in front of him and eyed Blaise with automatic dislike.

"That is Morgead, who is Jez' soulmate. That is Mary-Lynette, Ash's soulmate, and Rashel, Quinn's soulmate. Gillian and David are over there, and this is Maggie, who is Delos' soulmate. This is Poppy's brother, Phil. You know Poppy and James, and of course Eric." My voice trailed off at the end while Eric looked at the ground and murmured a "Hello."

"So, what do you need me to do for you? I'm assuming it is something important, as everyone is gathered around here. Where are Thierry and Hannah?" Blaise asked. We told her the entire story, starting from the night that Poppy woke us all up, right until the phone call we had just gotten. "So, we can just do the spell and I'm sure I can find a way to put it near them, using my… feminine wiles."

"Right. Shall we start doing the spell now then? As I'm guessing there isn't enough space for 15 people."

"Fine. Do you have all the ingredients?" Phil asked in a business like voice.

"Yes." **(A/N I realise now that I forgot to show them buying the ingredients, but let's just say that they already did in Boston.) **"Where shall we do this?" James asked.

"My bedroom! It is definitely big enough." Poppy suggested. We made our way up the stairs.

**Poppy POV**

I walked up the familiar stairs, with James right behind me, and I knew he was remembering the same thing as me. The last time I walked up these stairs, the day that I 'died'. I walked in my bedroom, and gasped at the familiarity. Everything was exactly the same as the last time I saw it, all my stuffed animals in the same position I arranged around me. My flannel pyjamas, the ones I was wearing on the day, folded neatly at the foot of my bed, as if waiting for me to put them on. The misty curtains that made me feel like an Arabian princess, the very same ones where James and I got caught exchanging blood by Phil. I pushed all my feelings away and led them into the middle of my room. Mary-Lynette had helpfully got a big, black plastic bowl from the kitchen and set it down in the middle of the room. Me, Blaise, Thea and Gillian stood around the bowl and looked at each other. Someone had dimmed the lights so the atmosphere created was a soft glow in the room, and it seemed mystical. We passed the ingredients to Blaise and Thea, who divided each thing into four and passed it out.

"Now, join in when you know what I am saying." Thea said softly. "May I be given the power of the words of Hecate. It is not I who utter them, it is not I who repeat them; it is Hecate who utters them, it is she who repeats them." We all said in a haunting tone.

**James POV**

I hope they are okay doing this spell; it seems pretty powerful. I heard them speaking in low tones and then suddenly, all of their eyes glazed over.

"Evil has been among us! Help us drive it away from our friends and return them back to normal!" Thea cried. A sudden gust of wind came from nowhere and all of their hair blew back into their faces. They were looking intently into the bowl, as if they could see something there. A fire flared up in there, and I could smell all the ingredients that they had put in were intensified.

"Stay still! Do not be afraid, my children, I am here to help you." A mystical voice said from inside the bowl. "You must look to the Maiden, daughters. You will get your answers. Keep safe."

I got a brief glimpse of someone with long, flowing, blonde hair and fierce eyes. The lights came on suddenly and we all jumped, for we were watching the four very closely. They all collapsed on the floor and I used my vampire speed to catch Poppy and Thea and I could see Ash catch Blaise and Gillian.

"Poppy? Are you okay?" I asked her.

She stirred and said "Jamie?"

"I'm here. Everything's fine." I whispered to her and I could see Eric doing the same thing to Thea. "Is everyone okay?" I asked in a voice that carried throughout the room.

"Oh, we are more than okay. We just saw Hellewise, and she just told us what to do!" Blaise said excitedly. "We have to go see Aradia, which is great, because Maggie knows her and she will almost certainly help us. Luckily, my grandmother mentioned that she was in Las Vegas for the month, helping her with some ritual preparations."

"So, we can go back to Las Vegas, and go see Aradia. What are we supposed to do with this?" I asked, gesturing towards the slightly smoking bowl.

"Oh, we can just wash it out. Are we going to leave for Las Vegas now?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I think that would be best." I said.

**Nobody POV**

Everyone filed out of the tiny room, and Blaise and Phil were the last ones out, both about to pick up the bowl. That is why nobody saw their hands brush and sparks flying through both of them…

**Awwww, Blaise and Phil 3**

**I will probably update quicker now that it is the summer holidays! (:**

**Please review! More chapters if you do! **

**(:**


	12. Normal?

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on my other stories, which I probably shouldn't have started as I haven't finished this one (:** **Check it out, it's called Two Different Girls! **

**I don't own Night World :(**

_Everyone filed out of the tiny room, and Blaise and Phil were the last ones out, both about to pick up the bowl. That is why nobody saw their hands brush and sparks flying through both of them…_

**Phil POV**

My hand accidently brushed Blaise's and I felt shocks go all the way up my arm, and through my body. At first, I thought she was doing something to me, like a spell. But then I saw her face was just as bewildered as I'm sure mine was.

She looked up with her eyes full of awe and happiness. "You're my soulmate." Blaise said in hushed tones.

"Like Poppy and James?" I asked in equally quiet tones.

"Yeah." We had locked hands now, and were facing each other, with our heads bent towards each other. She smiled, and my breath caught. She was… so beautiful. Before I knew it, we were kissing and I was thrown into her mind. It had a mixture of colourful patches, and dark patches in the whole land. I walked into one of the colourful places and I could see the memory all around me. There was a 4 year old Blaise, sitting next to Thea, with an old woman looking over them. In the middle was a pot, very much like the one we had used, that was bubbling away, while Thea and Blaise added different ingredients at different times. I realised what this was; it was her first real spell. I smiled in response and walked to a different one. I could feel Blaise doing the same thing in my own mind.

The one I had walked in this time had weathered ground and it was raining. I could feel her hesitation as I walked towards the middle.

_Don't be scared. You know I won't shun you, we are soulmates, remember? _

_Yes. Please, don't judge me too harshly. I'm so sorry. _

I walked into it and was yet again thrown into another memory. It was a whole mixture of memories, seeing the same old woman talk with Thea secretly, and hearing her name, seeing Thea making friends on the first day of their new school, seeing boys like Thea instead of her. All of them with Thea in it, making her feel unworthy and rubbish.

_Why do you compare yourself to Thea? You are both amazing people, in so many different ways._

_She's so much better than me. She's kind, smart, funny, pretty. _

_So are you! You're all of those things and more. _

I felt her smile and then a sound intruding on our minds. A knock on the door.

"Guys? What's going on? You've been in there for ages. Can I come in?" Poppy said.

"Come in." I said to her. Blaise and I stood up, with our hands still intertwined. Poppy spotted this and gave me a look. Then, her face got really happy as she realized what this must mean.

"Are you soulmates!" She squealed, loudly. I'm pretty sure all he people downstairs heard her. They all came crowding in the door, seeing what the screaming was about. They saw Blaise and I standing close, holding hands and all came to the same conclusion. Blaise blushed as everyone made exclamations and I held her even closer, bringing her in my arms. Thea came forward. She and Poppy looked much happier than everyone.

Blaise came out of my arms, and looked at Thea. And smiled. Thea ran forward to hug her cousin, and I knew that from now on, things would be alright between them. I walked towards Poppy and smiled, and she launched herself into my arms, saying "I'm so glad you've found your soulmate! It is so cool, isn't it! Are you happy? Excited? How are you and Blaise going to see each other? You should get married!"

"Whoa, Poppy. Calm, yourself! Give me a chance to answer." I said.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I am just really happy for you!"

"Thank you. But instead of worrying about Blaise and I, shouldn't we be going to see this Aradia?" I pitched this last bit louder, so everyone could hear it.

"He's right." James said. "It is wonderful that they are soulmates, but we have to take action, now." James smiled at me and I smiled back.

**Blaise POV**

Wow, Phil is so amazing! I am happy that I got a nice guy as my soulmate, and I have to admit, I didn't think it would ever happen for me. His mind is so amazing and he is so protective of me already. I knew he would do anything for me, and I realised that the feeling was mutual. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise we were all heading for our cars. I shook my head once to clear it and went to my car. Phil came with me, and Poppy, James, Thea and Eric drove Phil's car, so they were all evened out. I lead all of them to the right place.

The ride didn't last very long, about 2 hours or so. It was silent in the car with Phil, but not an uncomfortable one. It felt good and natural being with him. Every now and then he would catch my eye and a gorgeous smile would slowly spread over his face. I was surprised at his easy ability to make me blush, as I was usually very hard to embarrass.

I turned onto the familiar roads and went into a serious mode. This was a very big thing we were asking her, and even though she is nice, she might not help us. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that the others faces were serious too. We parked in her driveway, and I got out first, taking Phil with me. I held up my hand to say to them, stay there, but Maggie and Delos got out anyway, coming with us. I sighed and we walked up to the door and knocked gently. Aradia answered the door, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hello Blaise. It is always nice to see you. And you must be Blaise's soulmate, Phil. It's nice to meet you. Maggie! It's lovely to see you again." She said warmly. "And Delos, hello." Wow, she knows everything! Delos and Phil shook hands politely and Maggie hugged her and we all walked in. "So, would you like me to get you anything? Tea, coffee?" She asked.

"No, thank you. We have something we need to ask you." Maggie said. She explained the whole situation and Aradia listened with the same serene and grave expression she always has on.

"Ah. Hellewise told me something like this would happen. I had no specifics, but I am now clear on what I must do. I have to destroy talk to Galen, Keller, Hannah and Thierry myself. I will talk to them, and remove the dark energy from them, and they will go back to normal instantly. Then Hunter must destroy the remote, but if he does not it is then his own responsibility. We do not go near that remote again."

"We must go now, time is scarce. I am afraid that if we wait too long, they will be too far gone, and I will not be able to bring them back." Aradia said all of this with movements that indicated she was leaving. We all followed her lead and walked out of her house. Maggie was walking with Aradia, saying something about how nice it was to see her again and Delos had already gone back to the car. Maggie and Aradia came into our car. It was a very short journey and we all pulled up opposite the mansion, as we knew that they wouldn't let us in.

Aradia got out of the car and walked up to the security guard. He checked some lists and let her inside the gates. I wondered why on earth her name would be on the list, and then realised she must have done a quick mind spell on the guard.

She disappeared inside the mansion and we all waited anxiously. Unfortunately, there were no vampires in this car, so we couldn't know what they were saying. We waited for an agonisingly long time, which was only an hour, before Aradia finally came out, smiling. She walked straight towards the jeep, where the majority of us were, so we got out of our car and went to stand next to them as well.

"Everything went exactly as planned. They are fine now, just a bit disorientated. They are wondering where you are." Aradia said in a gentle, happy voice.

**Poppy POV**

Yay! I'm so glad that the others were back to normal now! I couldn't wait to see Hannah again! "Can we go inside now?" I asked Aradia.

"Of course. They want to see you." She replied.

I squealed and jumped outside of the car, dragging Jamie with me. The guards recognized us and let us in without trouble. James and I ran with vampire speed, nearly breaking the door of the hinges. The four were standing in a line, watching us come in the house…

**Oooooh, will they really be normal again? I hope so! I miss writing about them :(**

**Please review! Thank you for reading! Once again, check out my other story, Two Different Girls **

**(:**


End file.
